narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Wasabi Izuno
is a genin of Konohagakure. She is a member of Team 15. Appearance Wasabi has short, spiky brown hair and green, cat-like eyes. Her outfit consists of a light green, sleeveless hoodie shirt, that is cropped with a mesh attire underneath, and puffy green shorts. She also dons a cat tail, attached to her waist by the belt loops of her shorts. After graduation, Wasabi is seen sporting a dark green forehead protector. After graduation, Wasabi changes her attire to a sleeveless green hooded vest over a mesh shirt, brownish green shorts with mesh leggings and brown shoes. She is still seen sporting a cat tail. Abilities Wasabi excels in fūinjutsu, able to employ a variety of cat-like traits from her scroll. She can alternatively use this fūinjutsu to restrict a person's movements. She is also considered among the two fastest shinobi in her Academy class. She can use Medical Ninjutsu to heal injuries, though she's regarded as being not especially skilled at it.Boruto episode 37 New Era Academy Entrance Arc On the day of the entrance ceremony, as everyone began looking for an absent Boruto Uzumaki, he suddenly appeared, crashing a train into the Hokage Rock, which left Wasabi amazed at his antics. During the Summoning Technique class, Wasabi showed excitement in the prospect of being able to summon her own animal of choice, but was disgusted by the choices the boys made in terms of their personal preference of summons. Later, her class was assigned by Shino to shadow a non-shinobi workplace to better understand its lifestyle. Along with Sumire Kakei and Namida Suzumeno, Wasabi was injured by a man possessed by dark mysterious chakra while working at a water purification plant. She was sent to the hospital after being saved by Naruto Uzumaki. After being discharged, Wasabi and Namida were seen leaving with her families. Wasabi was disturbed by failing an obstacle course, and was told by Shino it was because she had to improve her team-work. Weeks after the Nue incident, Wasabi was surprised by rumours that Sumire might transfer to another Academy, but was delighted when she returned. School Trip Arc Wasabi and her Academy class went to Kirigakure for a field trip, where they were greeted by their tour guide, Kagura Karatachi. As the class continued their tour, the girls noticed the boys monopolising Kagura's attention, and Wasabi wished their behaviour didn't rub him off. At the end of the trip, she returned to Konohagakure. Graduation Exams Arc Wasabi was very upset with Namida when she found out that the latter decided not to continue her career of becoming a shinobi. Thanks to Sarada and Shino's help, however, Namida's parents gave her the permission to pursue her career of choice, rekindling the girls' friendship. During the exams, taking up Shino's subtle offer to steal the test answers for the written test, Wasabi was able to pass the exam. Later, during the practical test, Wasabi and Namida were quickly knocked out by Konohamaru. When the remaining students regrouped, Boruto apologised to his friends for "failing" them and devised a series of plans to pass the test, which involved Wasabi teaming up with Metal Lee for an initial assault to make the proctors scatter. After successfully playing their part in rescuing the captured students and eliminating the other proctors, Wasabi lent a helping hand in Boruto's fight against Kakashi, lending her chakra for a cooperative fūinjutsu to pin the Sixth Hokage down long enough for Boruto to grab the bells. Ultimately, the strategy was unsuccessful due to a time out. However, despite no one getting the bell, Kakashi passed all the students as they succeeded at the test's true goal; loyalty and team-work. Later, she was put on Team 15, alongside Namida and Sumire under the leadership of Hanabi Hyūga. Byakuya Gang Arc With the continued thefts performed by the Byakuya Gang throughout Konohagakure, Team 15 was assigned alongside the other genin teams to help stop the self-proclaimed noble thieves. However, the genin were not permitted to engage the Byakuya Gang without aid from a chūnin or higher-ranked shinobi. Later, Wasabi and Sumire, minus a late Namida, found the thieves stealing from a pawn shop. While deciding what to do, the thieves spotted them and attacked. Fortunately for the genin, they were saved by the timely arrival of Temari, who drove them on the retreat. Later, despite the thieves escaping, Wasabi and Sumire. She thanked Temari for her aid. Later, the villagers supporting the Byakuya Gang began acting out against companies accused of corrupt actions. Wasabi joined her fellow ninja in working to pacify the situation. Versus Momoshiki Arc As the next Chūnin Exams drew near, Wasabi and her team were assigned the mission of capturing all the escaped animals from Fire Park. Hanabi assigned her students to handle all the smaller animals alone. During the mission, Wasabi got into a fight with Namida, making the latter run away. Wasabi and Sumire were then alerted by their team-mates screams. To their horror, they found her being attacked by a giant white-maned wolf. Putting aside their differences, the three worked together to take down the massive beast. As Wasabi and Namida made up with each other, this encouraged Sumire to come clean with her mistakes, admitting that she was behind the Nue incident. Wasabi and Namida revealed they already knew and likewise forgave her. Hanabi then appeared, having watched everything and congratulated the genin on their great teamwork. During the first exam, they were giving a question and told to stand next to the what the believed to be the right answer. Ultimately, the question was revealed to be bluff, as both answers resulted in the genin falling into a pit. Sumire however used Nue's power to save her team from hitting the ink and avoid elimination. During the second exam, which was a capture-the-flag competition, Wasabi and Sumire protected her team's flag. They were attacked by Yurui, which allowed Toroi to obtain their flag. She later watches the final round of the exam with her teammates. She and her team-mates cheered for Boruto when he defeated Shinki to win the tournament, but were very distraught when learning that he cheated by using the Kote, an advanced ninja tool that was forbidden to be used in the Chūnin Exams, which led to his disqualification. A few days later, after the Ōtsutsuki were defeated and things began returning to normal, Wasabi and her team-mates watch Boruto's interview at the Lightning Burger. Mitsuki's Disappearance Arc When Boruto approached Wasabi and her team to see if they had seen Mitsuki, they informed him they hadn't. Later, after eavesdropping on the Hokage, Wasabi and her friends learned of the danger Team 7 was in at Iwagakure. The genin were determined to help their friends and requested to join the Hokage. While Naruto initially refused to put the genin in danger, the group firmly said they will go with or without his approval. Admiring their loyalty to their friends, Naruto decided to let them. Upon arriving at Iwa however, the battle was already won and Team 7 was safe, leaving Wasabi and the others relieved. The victory however came at the personal sacrifice of the Third Tsuchikage. While the Konoha-nin wanted to attend the funeral, Naruto sent them all back to Konohagakure. Some time later, as Namida's only effective technique began harming her team-mates and clients as much as the enemies, Namida resolved to develop a new technique. Sumire and Wasabi, worried that their friend would quickly loose resolve under the strict training regime of Hanabi, decided to help in the training. While eventually their efforts helped Namida improve significantly, their next mission pitted them against bandits whose techniques Namida's new technique useless. When the bandit's leader stole a sacred document from the clients, Namida fell into despair about not being stronger. Sumire and Wasabi however insisted that she had grown considerably, as seen from how she hadn't yet succumbed to tears like she normally would. Encouraged by her friends, Namida unleashing her signature scream technique, but with the improved change of being focused into a concussive blast that only harmed the bandit's leader. Jūgo Arc Some time later, Team 7 and Team 15 were led by Konohamaru, Hanabi having had another assignment. They were assigned to investigate the random attacks on village from its nearby wildlife. Tosaka, an ornithologist, was appointed to lend assistance with the birds. Upon arriving, the group was attacked by strange-looking birds. At the village, they learned that many people attacked by the mutated birds quickly became sick and were covered in Cursed Seals. When learning of Jūgo being in the area, Konohamaru speculated that Orochimaru was involved in this, and split the team up to investigate, warning everyone not to engage him alone, letting the Team 15 genin stay together. Wasabi and the girls helped Konohamaru follow Team 7 after Jūgo injured him and drained his chakra. They found Jūgo passed out with an injection device by his hand. When another bird attacked them, Jūgo woke up and cured it from its cursed seal before leaving. Back at the village, Wasabi was concerned Konohamaru contracted the cursed seal through his injuries like the birds did, but Tosaka informed her that having analysed a blood sample from Jūgo, they were different cursed seals. Konohamaru tasked Team 15 with going back to Konoha to report and request backup. On their way, they were attacked by Momo and Sasami, who took the opportunity to test their device based cursed seals. They quickly defeated the genin, and infected Namida and Wasabi with cursed seals while Nue carried Sumire away. Namida and Wasabi were later taken back to the village by researchers from the Land of Rivers. As Wasabi and Namida continued to endure the strain of their cursed seals gradually adjusting to their bodies, Momo and Sasami mocked the two on how easily they could heal them with a special serum. Later, with their allies having learned the truth about the Land of Rivers researchers, they snuck in to save Wasabi and Namida. After Sumire gave them the cure, as it was talking time to take full affect, Sumire helped her friends walk. However, they were soon intercepted by Momo. Despite Sumire's best efforts alongside Nue, Momo's cursed seal proved too much, even as Wasabu and Namida finally recovered and joined the fight. Concluding that only Nue's full power would be enough to defeat Momo, Namida and Wasabi offered their chakra to let Nue transform again into its larger form. The gamble proved successful as Sumire and Nue were able to defeat him, and Wasabi and Namida congratulated their friend. Team 15 made their way to the lake, where Karin and Sarada asked their help in finding and containing the still infected birds before they migrated. They struggled to find the birds, and Karin considered killing them to stop the infection from spreading. After Tosaka was defeated, Jūgo's rampaged subdued, and the serum distributed by Suigetsu, Sumire informed Wasabi and Namida that Boruto's belief of wanting to become who they want to be inspired her to join the Scientific Ninja Weapons Team to find a better way to synergise with Nue, and asked them to keep it quiet, as she wanted to inform their friends herself. Sometime later, Shikadai was selected as the first of their graduating class to be promoted to chūnin, Wasabi was selected to join Shikadai on his first mission as team captain. They were joined by Boruto and Iwabee to retrieve a rare but potent medical flower called the gekkōran, which only blooms very rarely and just as quickly welters. They were also given a special tracking-pig named Tonsuke that could locate the flowers by scent. The mission progressed roughly as Wasabi and Iwabee kept bickering with each other. The mission became even more difficult when they were attacked by bandits and stole Tonsuke. Fed up with his team-mates not listening to him, Shikadai decided to handle the rest of the mission alone. While conflicted at first on how to handle Shikadai's attitude, she noticed the trap from bandits had injured Shikadai, deciding to catch up to help her friend. Once reconciling with Shikadai, the team was able to rescue Tonsuke while capturing the bandits and securing the gekkōran to complete their mission. Time Slip Arc Wasabi joined the other genin in testing out new surveillance equipment designed to follow their location. During the field test, Urashiki Ōtsutsuki was spotted in the area, where Wasabi joined several other Konoha-nin in pursuing him. However, this turned out to be division by the alien, who placed a genjutsu on them to let him sneak into the village. Some time later, after Urashiki was defeated, Sumire was officially transferred to the Scientific Ninja Weapons Team. While Wasabi and the other s were preparing farewell party for their former class rep, Team 15 met their new replacement, Tsubaki Kurogane a samurai student from the Land of Iron. The samurai-in-training quickly made her disapproval of the situation known, viewing the shinobi of the peaceful era as lazy and without commitment. Later, by chance Wasabi and Namida stumbled upon a wanted criminal in the Bingo Books that Hanabi was searching for. Wasabi and Namida quickly went after the man. The two were quickly noticed and engaged by the man and his two allies. Ultimately, Wasabi and Namida were overpowered by the criminals, saved by the timely arrival of Tsubaki, who applauded Wasabi's commitment to protecting her friend. Later, after a severe scolding from Hanabi for the reckless idea of engaging such dangerous enemies, Wasabi and Namida joined her friends for the farewell party. Trivia * Wasabi's name refers to the Japanese horseradish. * In promotional material, her first name was written as . References pt-br:Wasabi Izuno ru:Васаби Идзуно